Valentine's Day in Sonic Style
Valentine's Day is a 2010 American romantic comedy film directed by Garry Marshall. The screenplay and the story were written by Katherine Fugate, Abby Kohn and Marc Silverstein. It's the first film to be co-produced by New Line Cinema along with sister studio, Warner Bros. All other films post-"Valentine's Day" would become New Line/Warner Bros. co-productions from that point forward. Plot It is Valentine's Day and an florist name Reed Bennett (Shadow) proposes to his girlfriend Morley Clarkson (Victoria) who accepts. Reed’s closest friends, Alfonso Rodriguez (Silver) and Julia Fitzpatrick (Maria) aren't surprised when Morley changes her mind and leaves Reed the same day. On an airplane to Los Angeles, Kate Hazeltine (Topez), a captain in the U.S. Army on a one-day leave, befriends Holden Wilson (Mr. Tanaka). When the plane lands and Kate has to wait hours for the taxi, Holden offers his limousine which Kate accepts. Julia, an elementary school teacher, has fallen in love with Dr. Harrison Copeland (Knuckles), but does not know that he's married to Pamela (Rouge). Harrison tells her that he needs to go to San Francisco for a business trip. Wanting to surprise him, Julia also flies to San Francisco, despite Reed's warnings. Julia finds out that he's married and gets the name of the restaurant where he and his wife will be dining that evening. The restaurant's owner allows her to dress as a waitress, and Julia makes a scene at the restaurant, making Pamela suspicious. One of Julia’s students, Edison (Tails) orders flowers from Reed, to be sent to his teacher. Julia suggests to Edison to give the flowers to a girl named Rani (Cosmo) in his class who has a crush on him. Edison's babysitter, Grace Smart (Cream) is planning to lose her virginity to her boyfriend Alex Franklin (Charmy). The planned encounter goes awry when Grace's mother discovers a naked Alex in Grace's room, rehearsing a song he wrote for Grace. Edison’s grandparents, Edgar (Vector) and Estelle Paddington (Vanilla) are facing the troubles of a long marriage. Estelle admits to Edgar about an affair she had with one of his business partners. Although she's deeply sorry, Edgar is very upset. Grace’s high school friends, Willy Harrington (Sonic) and Felicia Miller (Amy Rose) are experiencing the freshness of new love, and have agreed to wait to have sex. Sean Jackson (Espio), a closeted gay professional football player, is contemplating the end of his career with his publicist Kara Monahan (Tikal the Echidna) and his agent, Paula Thomas (Ella). Kara is organizing her annual "I Hate Valentine's Day" party, but becomes interested in sports reporter Kelvin Moore (Scourge), who was ordered to do a Valentine's Day report by his boss Susan Moralez (Blaze) and who shares Kara's hatred of the holiday. Paula has hired a new receptionist named Liz Curran (Helen) who dates mail-room clerk Jason Morris (Chris). Jason is shocked when Liz turns out to be moonlighting as a phone sex operator. Liz explains that she's only doing this because she has a $100,000 student loan to pay off. Jason is upset, but eventually reconciles with her after seeing Edgar forgive Estelle. Sean comes out on national television, and Holden, Sean's lover, goes back to him. Kate goes home to greet her son, Edison. Willy drops Felicia off at home after a date and they kiss. Kelvin and Kara hang out at Kelvin's news station where they later kiss. Alfonso dines with his wife and Grace and Alex agree to wait to have sex. Edgar and Estelle redo their marriage vows, Harrison eats pizza alone after Pamela leaves him and Morley tries to call Reed while Julia and Reed begin a romantic relationship. Cast Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Morley Clarkson|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Susan Moralez|link=Blaze the Cat Tikal the Echinda.jpg|Tikal as Kara Monahan|link=Tikal the Echinda Mr. Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka as Holden Wilson|link=Mr. Tanaka Espio is ready to go.jpg|Espio as Sean Jackson|link=Espio the Chameleon Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Dr. Harrison Copeland|link=Knuckles the Echidna Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Edgar Paddington|link=Vector the Crocodile Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Kelvin Moore|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Julia Fitzpatrick|link=Maria the Hedgehog Chris blushed.jpg|Chris as Jason Morris|link=Christopher Thorndyke Helen.jpg|Helen as Elizabeth "Liz" Curran|link=Helen Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy Bee as Alexander "Alex" Franklin|link=Charmy Bee Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Reed Bennett|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Ella.jpg|Ella as Paula Thomas|link=Ella Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as William "Willy" Harrington|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Felicia Miller|link=Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Alfonso Rodriguez|link=Silver the Hedgehog Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Estelle Paddington|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Grace Smart|link=Cream the Rabbit Topaz.jpg|Topez as Cpt. Katherine "Kate" Hazeltine|link=Topez Tails.jpeg|Tails as Edison Hazeltine|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Rani|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Pamela Copeland|link=Rouge the Bat Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies